


Стайлз Стилински и система магического правосудия

by Chif



Series: Стайлз Стилински и магический мир [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Пап, пожалуйста. Ты помнишь Дерека, про которого я писал весь первый курс?<br/>— Да, я помню того Дерека, но что… Ох, — вздыхает отец. — Этот Дерек?<br/>— Да, — твёрдо говорит Стайлз. — Почему вы его арестовали?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз Стилински и система магического правосудия

— Стайлз!

— Ш-ш-ш! — Стайлз поднимает вверх палец и заканчивает предложение. Он уже вдвое превысил лимит работы по ЗОТС. — Я пишу Дереку о том, насколько эффективнее для защиты от тёмного проклятия будет пальнуть по насылающему на тебя тёмное проклятие маггловским пистолетом. Надеюсь, что это обеспечит мне наказание, а то за мой прошлый доклад об эффективности жидкого азота для обезвреживания боггарта он начислил баллы…

— Там авроры, — выдыхает запыхавшийся Скотт. — Дерека… тьфу, профессора Хейла арестовали.

— Что? — Стайлз так крепко сжимает перо, что оно ломается на две половинки. — За что?

— Никто не знает точно. Но болтают, что его подозревают в убийстве. Говорят, что он задрал кого-то насмерть.

— Кого? — Стайлз растерянно моргает и никак не может взять в толк, о чём говорит Скотт. Обычно он схватывает не лету, но слова «Дерек», «арестован» и «задрал» не связываются в единое целое у него в голове.

— Не знаю. Тут твой отец.

Стайлз вскакивает, роняя на пол свиток и чернильницу.

И выбегает из гостиной, несмотря на вопли возмущённой его поведением старосты.

Он оказывается возле дверей как раз вовремя, чтобы посмотреть в спину уводимому от школы Дереку.

— Пап!

— Сын, ты что тут… Учишься, — перебивает отец сам себя. — Ты тут учишься.

— Почему вы арестовали Де… профессора Хейла?

— Это оперативная информация, я не могу её разгла…

— Пап, пожалуйста. Ты помнишь Дерека, про которого я писал весь первый курс?

— Да, я помню того Дерека, но что… Ох, — вздыхает отец. — Этот Дерек?

— Да, — твёрдо говорит Стайлз. — Почему вы его арестовали?

— Убили девушку, Кейт Арджент. И улики указывают на мистера Хейла.

— Какие улики? — требовательно спрашивает Стайлз.

Отец оглядывается, берёт его за локоть и тянет в сторону от других авроров.

— Возможно, тебя это шокирует, но мистер Хейл оборотень, сынок, и…

— Уже знаю, вообще не шокирует.

Отец смотрит на него, вскинув брови, а потом глубоко вздыхает.

— Кейт Арджент была убита оборотнем.

— После войны оборотней много, — упрямо не соглашается Стайлз. — Только в Хогвартсе пятеро. Почему вы подозреваете только Дерека?

— Есть улики, которые указывают, что это мог быть только оборотень из его семьи. А он единственный оставшийся Хейл, так что… Я ничего не могу сделать.

— Что с ним будет? — У Стайлза проваливается в пятки сердце и замирает там, боясь биться.

— Если мистер Хейл не предоставит убедительные доказательства своей невиновности… его приговорят к поцелую.

У Стайлза подгибаются коленки, но он находит в себе силы кивнуть и опереться о стену.

— Это не Дерек, — говорит он и надеется, что Дерек его слышит. — Это точно не Дерек.

Отец ободряюще сжимает ладонь у него на плече.

— Я тебе верю.

Стайлз обессилено хмыкает.

Ещё бы ему поверил суд.

*

— Мы должны что-нибудь придумать.

— Что? — спрашивает Скотт и убирает стакан с успокоительным чаем подальше от взбудораженного Стайлза.

— Алиби!

— Если оно у Дерека есть, то твой отец и так его проверит. А если нет, то нам они вряд ли поверят, — здраво напоминает он.

Стайлз в очередной раз проводит рукой по волосам. Будь они чуть длиннее, уже торчали бы дыбом.

— Тогда мы должны придумать, как спасти Дерека из Азкабана. Ты напиши всем бывшим Пожирателям, а я пойду поговорю с Поттером, он же как-то влез в Гринготтс, значит, преступник из него хоть куда.

— Стайлз, — Скотт едва успевает схватить его за рукав. — Вот это Дереку точно не поможет. Разве что ты хочешь оказаться с ним в соседней камере.

Стайлз резко опускается в кресло, как будто из него разом спустили весь воздух.

— Но ведь что-то же нужно делать, — почти обиженно говорит он.

— Мы сейчас свяжемся с Эллисон, — предлагает Скотт. — Это ведь её тётя.

— Давай, — соглашается Стайлз.

Эллисон любовь всей жизни Скотта. Он втрескался в неё по уши, когда она приехала вместе со своей школой на турнир трёх волшебников, и с тех пор они постоянно переписывались и разговаривали через камин (к огромному недовольству всего факультета, потому что их беседы были такими сладкими, что могли испортить зубы лучше всяких конфет). А летом ещё и ездили друг к другу в гости.

Теперь Эллисон и вовсе закончила школу и жила в Лондоне.

— Привет, любимый, — нежно говорит она, появившись в пламени.

— Привет, — Скотт широко улыбается и явно забывает, зачем вообще с ней связался.

— Твою тётю убил не Дерек, и мы должны это доказать, — влезает Стайлз, отпихнув Скотта в сторону.

Эллисон хмурится.

— Но авроры сказали…

— Это был не Дерек, — твёрдо повторяет Стайлз. — Я готов поручиться своей жизнью, что это был не он. Хочешь, проведём ритуал?

Эллисон внимательно смотрит на него, потому что только идиот предложит такое. И только в очень средние века.

— Вот как? — удивлённо спрашивает она. — Хорошо. Я тебе верю. Но если не он, то кто?

— А вот это мы и должны выяснить.

*

— Почему они так уверены, что это был кто-то из Хейлов?

— Потому что в Англии из истинных оборотней остались только стая Хейлов, — поясняет Эллисон.

— Истинных? — переспрашивает Стайлз, потому что даже он о таком не читал.

— Есть те, кого покусали, как Скотта. Они не могут контролировать себя без зелья и почти не нуждаются в стае. Всего лишь люди с… определённым неизлечимым заболеванием. Истинные оборотни — это больше магические создания, чем люди. 

— Так. Откуда это знаешь ты, и почему это не знаю я?

Эллисон улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Моя семья охотилась на оборотней. До того, как изобрели зелье.

— Получается, что истинные оборотни могут себя контролировать?

— Почти всегда. Их волк с ними каждый день, а не только по полнолуниям, так что это просто его часть, а не проклятие.

— То-то Дерек такой мрачный, в нём сидит ещё один мужик, — задумчиво отзывается Стайлз.

— Ты хоть сам понял, что сказал? — осторожно спрашивает Скотт.

— Ну, принимая во внимание все детали, у меня есть только один вариант. 

— Дерек убийца?

— Нет, Дерек не до конца убил дядю Питера.

— Серьёзно? — удивляется Скотт.

— А что, Волдеморту воскресать можно, а дяде Питеру нельзя? — вызывающе спрашивает Стайлз.

*

— Мои предки-охотники переворачиваются в гробах, — шёпотом говорит Эллисон. — Меня выжгут с семейного древа, если узнают, что я помогаю оборотню.

— Смотри на это под другим углом, — так же шёпотом отзывается Стайлз. — Ты ещё и помогаешь поймать оборотня. Большого, страшного, неубиваемого оборотня, который заставил мою однокурсницу себя воскресить.

— Ну, если так.

— Ты точно хорошо стреляешь?

— Стайлз, — Эллисон закатывает глаза.

— Просто жить хочется, — разводит он руками.

— Ты главное сам не забудь заклинание.

— Я помню, — кивает Стайлз.

— Почему мы не вызвали авроров? — вздыхает Эллисон.

— Потому что даже Поттеру не поверили, что Волдеморт воскрес, что уж говорить про нас и какого-то Питера Хейла. Отец сдаст в меня в больницу Святого Мунго, я даже объяснить про Лидию ничего не успею. Но Скотт уже, наверное, рассказывает ему, что я в смертельной опасности. Значит, нам нужно поймать Питера быстрее.

— Или он нас поймает, — сглатывает Эллисон, глядя на огромного зверя.

*

— Мне сказали, что это ты сделал так, что меня оправдали, — говорит Дерек, задержав Стайлза после урока.

— Не хотел переписывать реферат, — отзывается Стайлз, глядя себе под ноги. — Новый профессор обычно приходит со своим планом занятий.

— Стайлз, — Дерек качает головой. — Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя. Спасибо.

— Эм… Пожалуйста? Постарайся в следующий раз убивать родственников более тщательно? В смысле, я не это хотел сказать…

— Я понял.

— Правда? — искренне удивляется Стайлз.

Дерек усмехается.

— Ну, я тогда пойду? — спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя себя неудобно.

— Я хотел ещё сказать, что ты должен прекратить пытаться за мной ухаживать, Стайлз, — как-то угрожающе говорит Дерек. — Я твой учитель, это неприемлемо.

Стайлз виновато кивает и опускает голову.

— Прости, я…

— Я сам приглашу тебя на свидание, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Дерек. — В июле.

Стайлз сглатывает и замирает, боясь даже вздохнуть.

— Я подожду, — говорит он немеющими губами.

Дерек скрывает ухмылку.

— Хорошо. И ваш реферат, мистер Стилински… я просто вынужден назначить за него отработку.

А вот сияющую улыбку Стайлзу скрыть не удаётся.


End file.
